


Harry slow blinks 73 times

by Forsaken_Lemon (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Forsaken_Lemon
Summary: That’s it. Literally Harry slow blinking 73 times.





	Harry slow blinks 73 times

**Author's Note:**

> https://what-a-lovely-way-to-burn.tumblr.com/post/172366509089/all-decay-dont-call-me-scarlet I JUST LIVE FOR THIS TUMBLR POST THE LAST PICTURE IS JUST SO MUCH “WHAT THE FUCK BERRY” I literally cry of laughter whenever I see this. Anyways it’s 3am and I’m writing this help me

Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.  
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.   
Harry slow blinked.

Sighing, he took a deep breath. “What the fuck Allen?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
